


10 Things I Hate About You

by Lamia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Charles and Erik as inspired by the film 10 Things I Hate About You</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 1

 


	3. -

 


	4. -

 


	5. -




	6. -

  


 


	7. -

 


	8. -

 


	9. -

 


	10. -

 


	11. -

 


	12. -

 


	13. -

 


	14. -

 


	15. -

 


	16. -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this little series about a year ago when I was overwhelmed with feels. Guess it was just about time I posted it here.  
> A big thanks to my best friend, ComaAgain, for talking me into doing this.  
> And thank YOU for reading!


	17. After credit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to upload the back cover O_o Sorry!  
> And if you've been following my other Cherik series, A Bit of Charles and Erik, yes this is from chapter 28. I acutally made it for this one though.  
> Again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
